


Arms

by kelseycurtis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Thorki fluff</p><p>Loki's not exactly taking the news of being adopted well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

Loki’s P.O.V

I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. I slumped down to the floor and began to weep. I was a monster. All my life I had been lied to, led to believe that I was normal that I was the same as everyone else on Asgard only to learn today that I was a frost giant. Odin had told me stories about the frost giants as a child saying that they were evil monsters in order to scare us. Thor had said when he became king he would hunt the monsters down and slay them all. That meant he would slay me because I was a monster. I couldn’t leave this room ever. I couldn’t let Thor find out. I couldn’t let Asgard find out or they would demand that I was cast out and taken to Jotunheim where I belonged. I wasn’t Loki Odinson anymore. I was Loki Lauferson. I belonged to the frost giant king. I was his son. I wonder if he even knew that I was his son. Probably not. Odin had probably weaved so many lies to hide my secret from the two worlds. If Odin knew then who else knew. Did my mother know? Well she wasn’t my real mother anymore. All the love and care I had received from both parents over the years had been fake. They didn’t love me. They saw me as nothing more than a monster. Something they had to hide away. No wonder I wasn’t next in line for the throne. Odin was too ashamed of me to allow me to be king because of what I truly was. That’s why he had favoured Thor all these years. Given him more love and attention. Thor had treated me normally though. He had treated me like a brother with plenty of love and care. And all that would vanish when he found out what I was. He despised frost giants. I couldn’t show my face to him ever again. He would know and slaughter me in front of everyone. 

There was sudden knocking on the door. I jumped up and backed away. Please don’t be Thor.  
“Brother open up,” Thor called.  
I remained silent. If I didn’t say anything then he would leave me alone and think that I wasn’t here. Please go away.  
“Brother if you don’t open up I’ll break the door down!”  
“Thor please go away!”  
“What’s the matter? Open up and we can sort this out.”  
“No we cant.”  
“Im coming in.”  
“Thor no!”

Thor began to bash down the door. I needed to hide. I ran to my bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror. Pale blue skin with darker blue lines and red eyes. I was a monster. I hid behind the curtain. This was the worst hiding place but Thor was pretty dumb. The banging stopped. He was in. Thor’s heavy footsteps could be heard going through the bedroom. They then entered the bathroom. I tensed and held my breath. Please don’t find me. Please don’t find me. I hid my face using my hands as Thor pulled back the curtain. There was a moment of silence. Oh god just kill me and get it over with. There was a heavy thud. I felt Thors hands move to mine and pull them away carefully. I kept my eyes closed, not daring to look at him. Thor’s hand moved up to my cheek and he kissed me softly. I opened my eyes in shock. What the hell was going on here? Was this some kind of jest? He had to be toying with my emotions. Earning my trust before he kills me. I pushed him back and moved away.   
“Loki it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you brother.”  
“But you must hate me. I’m a monster. Just kill me please.”  
“I don’t want to kill you. You’re my brother. Being a frost giant wont change the fact that you’re my brother and my lover.”  
“It must do. You said you would hunt the frost giants down and slay them all.”  
Thor sighed and grabbed my hand again, pulling me closer to in his large chest. 

“Loki I love you no matter what form you take. You’re not a monster. And besides your frost giant form makes you look quite beautiful.”  
Thor spun me round and made me look in the mirror, his hands on my shoulders. I kept my gaze to the floor not wanting to look at my reflection. Thor moved my head up so I had no choice but too look at myself. Thor smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.   
“I see a beautiful frost giant and Asgardian who happens to be my brother. He still looks like himself he’s just blue. That doesn’t make him look like a monster it simply makes him look fragile but that’s ok because I’ll take good care of him. I also see the man I love and his great ass,” Thor grinned.  
I smiled, chuckling at the last comment. I placed my hands over his and met his gaze in the mirror.  
“You really mean all that?” I asked.  
“Of course I do.”  
Thor gave me a small squeeze and kissed my cheek. The warmth of his lips began to turn my skin back to its original pale gold colour. I turned round to face him and threw my arms around him, burring my face in his shoulder. He hugged me back and ran his fingers through my hair.   
“Its ok brother. Nothing is going to change I promise,” Thor said soothingly.   
I looked up and kissed him softly. I hoped not. But I still couldn’t be sure. Odin was going to treat me differently but he didn’t matter. I didn’t care about him. The person I cared about most was right here and he loved me still. That’s all that mattered. In his arms it felt like home.


End file.
